Avengers : World crisis Z
by pruthviPagadala
Summary: An unknown threat is on galaxy. people all over earth and the other plants are turning to undead. the avengers are thrown apart. many heroes are dead. Thanos has been found chained. Can the avengers and the Guardians of galaxy solve this. can they give their future generation a better world. Can they balance they duty towards family with their duty towards the world.


_**So guys this is my first story. suggest me how to make it better. and this is not post civil war. it happens in its own world.**_

Prologue:

"Doors integrity at eleven percent" chimed Friday. "For god's sake stop that ticking" shouted tony as he circled the stark tower. "Cap how's it inside?"

"Terrible!" Steve shouted through the ear piece as he tried to move through crowd. "Tony the people are cramped everywhere, we need more space, and there is a heavy risk of contamination".

"Cant Cap. I've made the barricades till the seventeenth floor…. I don't think it's enough. We can't move them down…..Is banner here?" Clint sounded as if he's out of breath. "not yet" said tony "hey kid! You see anything"

"nothing Mr. Stark…. I finished every lane north and east of Manhattan" answered peter "but these guys are crazy. They are everywhere". "the kids right tony. I can't find him anywhere. did the hellicarrier arrive." Sam asked. "no" said tony. Damn! Nothing's going right.

It all started five days back. No one knows how it started, where it had started. It spread like a virus. People started turning one by one. And the people who turned started feeding on the others. Taking of limbs, chunks of flesh. Even shooting those on the head like in those movies stop them dint stop them(come on!) . only A very high level of decapitation killed them. Bruce went to his lab outside the stark tower to get a serum he developed years ago with the hulks blood, which he hoped could cure this (that was two days ago). Peter and Sam searched most of the island with no result.

"People. People radar is showing a craft approaching" came peppers voice. "is it SHIELD?" asked Steve. "no…..it's much smaller. A Quinn jet" tony turned towards the direction. He know that jet. He can make out two persons in it. "it's Natasha and Wanda". "what! What is Nat doing here? I told her not to come in her condition " shouted cap. "And when did she ever listen to you" chuckled tony as he shot two of those things trying to break a window, "ummm why in the world did they turn up in a jet instead of the helli?"

"the carrier is down. Fury escaped to DC. We are on our own" came Natasha's voice through the coms. Everyone went silent. No transport. Thousands of people stuck in one tower. This could be a death cage. Or a undead one.

"guys! On no guys someone turned in floor 23!" squeaked pepper. "what! How? Friday we checked everyone dint we" demanded Steve. "I ran the process captain, but I had no confirmed set of tests".

"Ok calm down guys….."

"He's on the others!They are turning…"

"I'll go and check the floor….."

"we need to leave now!" shouted tony.

"But there are thousands of people inside….." Steve started, " ….. And nothing we can do" tony interrupted. "The longer this goes on the more they turn into. I'm blowing this place up". 'tony no!" pepper said. "I think Tony's right we better move" said Natasha, "pepper, Steve, Clint move into the Quinn jet"

"this is wrong" Steve muttered. "nothing we can do cap" tony said, " I'll go get parker". He wasn't happy with what he was doing either. After all the time they stayed protecting the people. After all the thing with the nuke in New York City…they were doing the same thing. But they had no choice.

"Uh guys I'm stuck here" came Clint. "Floor 22. They are outside trying to break thro…"

"Clint?"

"Clint?"

"His communicator just went down" pepper said "guys I'm in the jet". Steve looked at the window, "take off. Wanda I'm on floor 43. Give me a push" he shouted. He took a few steps back and ran straight towards the glass window with his shield up.

The pressure built up as he fell downwards. Suddenly he was slowing down covered by red light. His body flattened down and pushed forward straight through another window. "Friday! Which floor". "23, sir"

He started through the stairs looking for any signs of them. "quick Steve. Tony's kept a timer for five minutes". Damn! He thought.

Natasha was nervous. The timer was ticking and Steve hasn't responded yet. He should be back with Clint. "Don't be so tense" pepper said squeezing her shoulders, "it's not good for the baby" . The Baby! Everything was going fine. She and Steve were happy. The baby was due in thee months. And then this happens. Be calm Natasha things are goanna be okay.

Sam landed inside the Jet. He was completely exhausted. Sweating like hell. His face told it was bad news. "He turned. Banner". "wait banner turned…into them" Wanda asked. "no. into hulk. He's on a rampage. Tony is trying to slow him down. Peter's on the way. Let's move."

"No. Steve and Clint are not back yet are not back yet" said Natasha. "There's peter" shouted Wanda "go further his web can't reach us"

"Nat!" came Steve's voice "Nat they got him. He turned. I'm coming, Wanda quick". Wanda looked outside he's too far I can't reach that far!" she shouted. "Which floor" Sam shouted. "22" all of them said at once, as he jumped off.

Peter swung inside exhausted. " ive heard we're blowing up the place?" he asked. And then she remembered. "Oh no the timer".

It showed zero.

Wanda propelled the jet forward. A terrifying Bang deafened their ears. A Rush of heat and dust swept through them. "Close the trap door" shouted pepper.

They circled around waiting for the dust to settle down. "I can't see a thing" peter said, "I can sense through this kind of vision, but I can't see a thing". "Friday are you on?" asked pepper. "Transferred to the jet mam" replied the AI. "Are sensors reading anything?" It took its time. Slowly they understood the situation. No way could anything have survived that. "I could not detect any life form" it replied

Desperation was building up "no" she muttered

They were trying to hold her…..assure her "no"

The man she loved, "no"

The man she considered a brother, "no"

He was gone "no!"

And he took her happiness with him "NO!"

"NOOOO!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

She woke up sweating. Its been 10 years but the day still haunted her. She picked up a glass of water and took a sip. The picture of them looked up at her bringing back beautiful memories. She picked it up and sat there looking at him. It was taken when they got the news that she was pregnant. Emily. She has his eyes. And hair too. She is half the reason that gives her the will to live on. "she's going to have a good life Steve " she murmured "we are going to solve this. Im going give her a better world"

 _ **So how is it? please comment. oh you think these are just zombies? oh boy! ohhh boy you are wrong. see the story unfold.**_


End file.
